Bring Me To Life
by Lee Asato
Summary: An Alterration on the Devils Trill story, what happened if Tsuzuki came out of the shower before Hisoka and Hijiri set up there plan. PWP Hijiri/Hisoka/Tsuzuki YAOI!


Bring me To Life  
  
By: Lee Asato  
  
[Authors Note: Alright, Ears-chan AKA Lee Asato here, just to say that I don't write   
  
Fanfiction much anymore, and it's hard for me now. This is kind of an alteration on the   
  
outcome of the Devils Trill story, and it's basically a slapped together plot so I had a   
  
reason to pair Hisoka and Hijiri together. It's defiantly not my best works, but I think it's   
  
alright. Hisoka does get a little OOC in the middle… he's hard to keep in character. Well   
  
hope you enjoy, Ja ne ^ ^ ]  
  
He collapsed, the pain ebbing out from his shoulder, filling his body, eating him   
  
from within, his soul, his mind… and he was helpless, helpless to stop it. How could he   
  
go on fighting, he must though, for Hijiri and Hisoka, he must continue… but it was a   
  
hopeless battle, as the demon consumed his mind, locking him deep within his own   
  
troubled thoughts.  
  
He watched Hisoka, how the boy's brow furrowed in thought, he looked so   
  
serious, and pained at the same time… But how this boy looked like him, it was so weird,   
  
his hair, his eyes, his form, he'd be damned if they weren't related in any way.  
  
"Hisoka, is everything alright?" he asked, sitting down in an armchair across from   
  
the near identical teen.  
  
The sandy blonde looked intently at him, "It's not Tsuzuki."  
  
"What? What do you mean it's not him?" he said in confusion.  
  
"I can't sense any of his emotions anymore, and he has forgotten our boss loves   
  
sweets. I have reason to believe that the devil has taken him."  
  
He was taken back a little, clutching the arms of the chair, "Tsuzuki…" he   
  
whispered, before jumping up, "But Watari said that he was fine, he looked him over!"  
  
Hisoka held his fingers against his forehead as if struggling with an inner battle,   
  
"It must have come on slowly, but there's no doubt that he's being controlled. I don't   
  
think it's safe for you here. You should goto EnMaCho, before he comes back."  
  
"Before who comes back?" a familiar, yet huskier voice broke in, and the two   
  
turned to face him in unison. His eyes had lost their warmth, and he's cruel smirk twisted   
  
in his flush lips distorted his soft features.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" He gasped, without thinking running up to him, only to be caught by   
  
the neck, the man's fingers digging into his flesh.  
  
"Hijiri!" Hisoka snarled already on his feet, "Let go of him!" he demanded   
  
clenching his fists.  
  
Hijiri brought his hands up, clutching at the man's arm, why… why was he doing   
  
this… he really was possessed.  
  
"Hmpf!" Tsuzuki grunted tightening is grip, "I should finish this right now, and   
  
take his life, then the contract would be complete, and you would have to hand over   
  
Kazusa." He drawled, and Hijiri clutched more desperately at his arm. Tsuzuki… why…   
  
he couldn't hurt him… it was still Tsuzuki… "I wont kill him now… if you…." He's   
  
eyes shifted between the two of them, his lips curling into a delighted smile, "Entertain   
  
me…"  
  
Hijiri's eyes widened, and he tried to see Hisoka over his shoulder, still trying   
  
hard to breath.   
  
The sandy blonde had never looked so torn, so helpless… He's scowl faded into a   
  
hard sneer, and he looked to him, his eyes hardened and cold. "Fine… but let him go,   
  
now!" he demanded harshly.  
  
Suddenly the painful grip on his neck tightened more, and he was flung back, his   
  
body hitting something soft and firm and he tumbled back into the coffee table.  
  
Hisoka struggled beneath him, getting up quickly and standing in front of him.  
  
"Hisoka…" he whispered, and the boy stood over him, arms outstretched.  
  
"I wont let you touch him, Tsuzuki!" he yelled, bringing his hands together,   
  
starting the chant of some form of spell, but before he could complete it, a powerful gust   
  
hit them, and Hijiri found himself to be pressed to the floor, the boys full weight pressing   
  
down on him.  
  
"Ahahaha! There's nothing you can do! If you try that again I will have no choice   
  
but to summon Byakko, or Suzaku… or maybe even Touda…"  
  
The blonde pulled himself up, recovering quickly, "You can't, they only obey   
  
Tsuzuki!"  
  
The man laughed, putting a hand to his forehead, before looking through his   
  
fingers at the two of them, "But I am Tsuzuki…"  
  
The brunette youth pulled himself up, standing firmly beside Hisoka, his teethe   
  
clenched.  
  
"Now…" the man continued licking his lips, "Entertain me…"  
  
Hijiri looked to Hisoka, nervous, he couldn't be serious, this wasn't right… but…   
  
perhaps they could help Tsuzuki somehow this way… besides, what other choice did they   
  
have?  
  
Slowly he turned to Hisoka, wrapping his arms about his waist, pulling him in   
  
close. "We have to… it might help Tsuzuki…" he whispered, and hesitantly, he pressed   
  
his lips to the pale boys neck.  
  
Hisoka tensed within his grasp, "Idiot! What are you doing!"  
  
Hijiri closed his eyes, "We have no other choice, and I want to save Kazusa and   
  
Hijiri what option is left…" he whispered into his ear, hesitantly putting his lips once   
  
more to the boys fair skin.  
  
He heard Hisoka snarl, yet he relaxed slightly, and sighed, allowing Hijiri to   
  
continue.  
  
"Excellent!" Tsuzuki said with enthusiasm smirking in delight.  
  
The youth could feel his hands shaking as he ran them up Hisoka's sides, pressing   
  
the boy closer, and trailing soft kisses up his neck. Though the blonde fidgeted as if in   
  
discomfort, he had no choice, they had to do this, and perhaps if they could get Tsuzuki   
  
involved, Hisoka might be able to bring him back.   
  
At such close contact, Hisoka seemed to understand his motives, and brought his   
  
own hands around the him, his own lips tentively pressing his cheek.  
  
They were so similar the picture, the image of what they must have looked like,   
  
would seem so wrong, like beautiful twins indulging in an unforgivable act… an unholy   
  
sin.  
  
"More!" Tsuzuki demanded licking his lips.  
  
Hijiri closed his eyes, it was awkward being forced into this, yet it didn't seem so   
  
bad, as the others slow nervous fingers traced over his back, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
He bought his lips to the blonds ear, whispering softly, "Sorry I have to do this…"   
  
before kissing down his cheek till his lips caught the others, and they locked in what   
  
would have been a passionate kiss if they had not been forced into it.  
  
He could hear Tsuzuki's unnatural laugh of delight, and he pressed on, suddenly   
  
finding himself caught in the moment, and to his surprise, he felt Hisoka's tongue   
  
pressuring his lips to part, and he complied, allowing the boys smooth slick tongue to   
  
slide into his mouth, and he sucked, taking in the flavor.  
  
He found that he was enjoying this, the arousing feeling that swept over him as   
  
the blonde began to take control, his fingers now kneading at the tender flesh at the back   
  
of his neck and in the hollow of his back. And it felt so good… and amazingly, it didn't   
  
feel wrong… just comfortable… like it was meant to be…  
  
Their tongues battled, and they broke off briefly, a trail of saliva connecting their   
  
tongues before their lips came together once more, liking ravishingly at the other. And he   
  
took Hisoka's lower lips nipping and sucking at it.  
  
Hisoka had seemed to be quickly getting caught up in the moment, taking charge   
  
as the natural seme figure he was. Although at first he had seemed almost uke like, being   
  
so fragile, like some wretched memory haunted him. But now it didn't seem to matter,   
  
because he felt himself falling, being pressed down by the boys weight.  
  
Falling to his knee's he couldn't resist but run his lean tan fingers under the   
  
youths shirt, feeling that soft pale flawless body, so young… so much like himself… they   
  
were so similar…  
  
"Excellent! More, more!" Tsuzuki laughed still, he seemed to be getting excited   
  
as there act continued.  
  
Suddenly Hisoka pulled from their own going kiss, nipping at his collar bone,   
  
trailing quick kisses up to his right ear where he stopped, "If we can get Tsuzuki involved   
  
I can get close enough to extract the demon." His whispered in haste, before his hands ran   
  
under Hijiri's shirt, tearing open the front and exposing his shoulders and chest.  
  
The brunette youth gasped as Hisoka pushed him back, leaning over him,   
  
connecting their lips once more, sucking and nipping at his flush lips.  
  
He moaned… he couldn't contain it, and he couldn't understand… how this was   
  
becoming so enjoyable… he had always like both Hisoka and Tsuzuki in a more then   
  
friends sort of way… but never had he dreamed…  
  
Another low moan drawled from his lips as Hisoka moved down, nipping the   
  
tender flesh of his bare chest.  
  
"Hisoka…" he found himself saying… this was too surreal… he wasn't like   
  
this…  
  
Once more, Hisoka moved swiftly yet casually to his ear, " I'm doing this for   
  
Tsuzuki…" he whispered, moving down again, and Hijiri suddenly lost some of the   
  
passion in this.  
  
So he really go nothing from this experience, it was only for Tsuzuki… Of course,   
  
why else would he ever do something like this… he had no choice that's right… and if   
  
they could get Tsuzuki excited enough to join them… Hisoka could get close enough to   
  
save him…. But… yes, that was the point of this… they was only doing this for that   
  
reason, nothing more. It was for Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka suddenly stopped, straddled over him, and turned his still cold gaze to   
  
Tsuzuki who was watching them in amusement. "Tsuzuki…" he said, in an almost   
  
normal tone, cept for the extra bit of sultry tone he added to entice more.   
  
Tsuzuki smiled, and Hisoka shifted back onto his ankles, slowly unbuttoning his   
  
shirt, exposing his pale perfect chest and smooth flat stomach.  
  
Like they had hoped the man began to approach, un able to resist such an offer.   
  
He brought his hands to Hisoka's cheeks, and slow, almost passionately he began to kiss   
  
his neck and shoulders, and Hisoka… his face almost seemed to soften under the older   
  
males touch…  
  
Hijiri watched now, pulling himself up, watching as Tsuzuki continued, pulling   
  
the shirt back off of Hisoka's shoulders, running his hands down the boys strong arms,   
  
gripping at them as he took the blonde's lips, sucking harshly, pushing him back,   
  
pressing him to the hard floor.  
  
He could feel the rejection rising within, as Hisoka seemed to loose his composer   
  
under the mans assault, and he realized then that this love he had kept secret, this love he   
  
hid from him… was starting to show… regardless that he was not Tsuzuki, it was still   
  
Tsuzuki's form… and he couldn't seem to resist the assault on him…  
  
Hijiri gritted his teeth, hoping only that this would work. Slowly he crawled to   
  
them, beginning to kiss at Tsuzuki's shoulders as the two continued their passionate kiss,   
  
their tongues equally as ravenous as when the two were kissing.  
  
Tsuzuki stopped suddenly though, and turned to Hijiri who tensed, yet he did   
  
what he knew he had to, taking initiative, he pressed Tsuzuki back, suckling at his neck,   
  
twirling his tongue on the mains perfect skin, feeling the strong arms wrap around him   
  
now, and his lips found Tsuzuki's… locking into a hot intense kiss… how he loved both   
  
these men… if only this could have been in another situation… another reason… that this   
  
was of their own free will…  
  
Hisoka now moved towards them, pulling off Tsuzuki's shirt, kissing at his   
  
shoulders, and together, the twins, perfect, beautiful, and flawless, worked at the demon,   
  
pressed him back to the wood, pleasing him, taking him, with their perfect lips, cupping   
  
and suckling at every inch of the man's exposed flesh, drowning him into ecstasy.  
  
Suddenly though, Hisoka pulled him in, bringing their lips together, and they   
  
could hear the man chuckling under them as his fingers twirled in his dark soft hair…  
  
Suddenly Hisoka moved to his ear once more, "Entertain him…" he whispered,   
  
nipping his ear and slowly backing off.  
  
Hijiri turned his attention to Tsuzuki, and taking drastic measures, he allowed his   
  
hand to wander to the man's pant button, working it off while he caught the mans lips,   
  
kissing him harshly, sucking at his lips and tongue.  
  
He finally worked off the button, sliding his lean longing fingers beneath the   
  
button of the man's pants, wrapping his hand around him, massaging gently, and the   
  
demon in Tsuzuki's form moaned delighted, and he caught his lips once more, anything   
  
to keep his attention from Hisoka who had moved and had started to mumble the spell   
  
once more.  
  
Suddenly the man pushed him off harshly, and Hijiri rolled to the side, hitting the   
  
coffee table with extensive force, at the same time, a huge burst of energy engulfed   
  
Tsuzuki, and he screamed in agony, curling on his side, holding his head.  
  
"Hijiri! Get back!" Hisoka yelled completely focused, and Hijiri watched in   
  
amazement and horror as the demon was ripped from Tsuzuki's back, leaving him torn   
  
and broken on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Hijiri yelled, grabbing up the man's limp body in his arms, holding   
  
himself close.  
  
"Your sneaky… but that wont help you much… for now I will fulfill the contract   
  
as it should have been done before!" The large black dog like demon laughed, his jaws   
  
opening wide as he attacked.  
  
"Hijiri!" he heard Hisoka yell, and he looked up as the jaws lined with many razor   
  
fangs came down on him.  
  
So this was the end… Tsuzuki… Hisoka… I'm sorry… I will fight with you…   
  
forever… I love you both…  
  
Suddenly there was a huge burst of energy, and an explosion before everything   
  
went black.  
  
He woke… to a familiar ceiling, and the strong scent of cherry blossoms. He sat   
  
up quickly, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were beside his bed, sitting in separate chairs.  
  
"What happened?" He asked immediately, "Did I die? What about Kazusa?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head, "Tsuzuki summoned Byakko and Suzaku just in time,   
  
they managed to destroy the demon… and the apartment building as well… but your still   
  
alive."  
  
Hijiri sighed in relief, thank god… But then he looked to Tsuzuki who was   
  
smiling at him, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Tsuzuki…"  
  
"Sank you! Hijiri-kun!" he said, a sweet smile on his lips, and he was himself   
  
again, happy, carefree… and beautiful.   
  
Hijiri smiled, but then looked to Hisoka who was watching him intently, and he   
  
blushed more… "Sorry… sorry I had to do those things…"  
  
"Ah! No Hijiri!" Tsuzuki said smiling, "It was interesting, we'll have to try it   
  
again sometime when I'm more myself."  
  
Hisoka began to blush furiously, closing his eyes and mumbling, "B… ba…   
  
baka!"  
  
Hijiri couldn't suppress a little chuckle as Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka in a headlock   
  
hugging him "Come on Hisoka-kun! Don't be so mean!"  
  
[Authors Note: That's it, this is a one shot, no follow up, if I do make a follow up,   
  
it will be pointless Hijiri Hisoka with no plot at all. But anyways, please review and tell   
  
me what you think. Thanks, Ja ne. ^ ^'] 


End file.
